


A light of hope

by Pistachi



Category: Randy Cunningham - Fandom
Genre: American Dragon - Freeform, Ben ten, M/M, Max Steel - Freeform, One Sided Relationships, Orignal Characters - Freeform, Relationship Abuse, danny phantom - Freeform, randy cunningham 9th grade ninja, toxic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-11-14 16:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18056498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pistachi/pseuds/Pistachi
Summary: This is actually a preview of a way bigger story I want to write I just want to see if this one is good enough to write something like thisRandy’s been in an abusive relationship since his freshman year of high school. His best friend doesn’t know how to help him.His bully seems to like him a little to much.His mom doesn’t seem to notice his bruises and cuts.One day when he meets a girl and her friends who he thinks can helps him with his problems.





	A light of hope

Randy glances at the lava lamp beside her bed, he didn’t want to see her. He didn’t want to talk to her. She was his worst fear, but he worries that no one will ever love him like she claims to.

He could hear her footsteps upstairs, probably chatting with her bitchy friends.

He sat on the carpet floor, knees up to his chest, and a sad look on his face. Randy doesn’t exactly remember when she changed, just that she did.

He thought all he could get out of this relationship was love. Since at the time he hadn’t had a relationship before, he had never felt love before her.

Who was Her? Theresa Fowler. The love of what seemed to be his short life, he had defeated the sorcerer 3 years ago but he still had the ninja mask. He didn’t know why but he felt a sense of safety with it, it doesn’t have to be on him for the safety but he just has to see it and he feels like everything is going to be okay.

He sees his phone light up across the room, ‘it might be your mom Randy don’t ignore it’ he thought. But he couldn’t move, his body hurt to much, but he was going to try his best. He went to stand but his legs gave out at the last second, his chin hit the rug.

He brought his arms to where his head was and Crawled to his phone. A new crack showed its self, probably from when Theresa through his phone because he was texting Howard, instead of sitting in silence with her.

He opened his phone and the light almost blinded him slightly but he was happy about it because he got to see his screen. The lockscreen showed a few pictures of Howard, Himself, and Britney being dorks at the fall Festival, on a photo booth film.

Most of the time he would be at Howard’s right now, playing the twentieth instrument of Grave puncher, but to his luck Theresa wanted to see him, so being the good boyfriend he was he went to see her.

The message on his phone wasn’t form his mother, more from one of the people that he needed to talk to now, Amber.

‘Hey Geek, I got the best movie ever rented, Hellboy. Wanna come over and watch it with Max, Steel, and I?’ It read

He obviously wanted to, who wouldn’t want to hangout with his friends and feel safe. But what would Theresa do to him if he left her randomly.

‘I don’t know Amber, Theresa wouldn’t be happy if I just up and left’ he texted back

Amber responded as quick as she normally does ‘fuck her man, she can see you when ever she wants COME HANGOUT!!!!! I miss you!’

Randy smiles lightly at Amber’s wiredness, she never fails to cheer him up.

‘Okay, I’ll come just give me like 20,’ Randy responds, Amber responses with a quick okay emoji

‘You got like half an Hour, Max is going off at Call of Duty so I got to get him off that before we can watch this movie Bro’ she says

Randy brought himself to his feet again trying to ignore the pain that was making his head throb. And made his way up her stairs to the living room, she didn’t even bother looking his way when he came upstairs, she just sighed. He walks in front of her and waves good bye, after he put his shoes on.

She put her hand over the speaker on her phone then looks to him with the look asking for an explanation on where he was going.

“I’m heading home, my mom wants to see me.” He says calmly

Theresa rolls her eyes “fine” she says and let’s Randy leave no questions asked. Randy sat down in his car and looked in the rearview mirror, a massive bruise formed on his left cheek. He went to touch it. He brought his hand down the second his finger tips touched the bruise.

His Purple hair was way more of a mess then it normally was, kinda like a lions mane. He thought of Britney when he thought about a lion, the girl he needed in his life. She protects him from the true fears of life. She faces them head on not turning her back to them. 

He started the car and started to drive to Amber’s messy apartment. She didn’t live alone. There only in there senior year of high school, she had 5 roommates. Jessica Sam Walker, Stephenie Adams, Veronica Bush, Bethany he didn’t know her last name, and Britney Dawson.

Maybe if he was lucky Britney would be home.

Yes all of them sound like bitchy popular girls but honestly they’re the complete opposite, he had only wasted about 5 minutes at Theresa’s house so he decided to stop at 7/11 for his own snacks.

He opens the door and looks around the store not noticing that of all people to be working there Bash Johnson was at the front desk. He walks to the back and grabs a bottle of Root Beer he turns and looks to the chip section, he never bought chips here they were to honking expensive. 

He grabs a bag of chips then a tub of Ben and Jerry’s ice cream. He headed to the counter and places his items on top, he reaches for his wallet to notice that it isn’t there, he glances the way to his car to see it sitting there on the dashboard mocking him. 

“That’ll be 14.97” Bash says Randy looks to him and sighs 

“Bash can you like give me a second, I left my Wallet in my car” Randy says looking hopeful at his ex bully; Bash had grown up somewhat after he graduated, Bash was older then Randy by 2 years. 

“I don’t care hurry up Cunningham” Bash says, a chill ran down Randy’s back at Bash calling him that. Last time he heard Bash call him that was when he was 14, and Bash violated him in the school bathrooms. 

Randy quickly ran to his car and grabbed his wallet, he ran back into the store and pulled out a twenty placing it on the counter. 

Bash smirks at Randy’s flustered face. “It’s been a while since I’ve seen that face,” 

Randy grabs his bag and puts his hand out to take his change Bash places it in his hand, but before Randy can turn around Bash grabs his arm. 

“Bash can’t wait to take you again,” the bruiting billy says in Randy’s ear. Randy didn’t waste any time getting out of the store. He pulled out of the parking lot fast, but carefully. He pulls up to Amber’s house and takes a few deep breaths. 

He walks up to the house and knocks on the door, waiting. She through open the door shortly after he knocked, she smiles and pulls him into a hug 

“RANDY!!!” She squeals, “everyone misses you, so hows the girlfriend?” Amber says. Beth comes down the hall smiling at the Purple haired boy. She was strangely in her alien form, 

“Look our hair kinda matches,” she says walking towards him and pressing her hand on his cheek felling the bruise, “does it hurt?” She asks Randy holds back the tears coming to his eyes as she presses her hand slitty. 

“Yes,” he says, the pain slowly fades Beth was probably healing him. She gasps, holding tightly onto his cheek her eyes shutting. As he knows what she’s going through he grabs her arm giving her a reassuring squeeze. 

What was she doing you might ask? She was seeing all of his memories on how he got the bruise, that was one of her abilities as an Alien, he thought she was bruce. What’s more Honking Bruce then an Alien best friend. 

“Thank you Beth,” he says smiling once’s she opens her eyes her third eye opened as well she smiles back and as Randy watches she slowly turns into her human state. Yellow hair replaced her once blue, and tan skin replaced her purple skin. 

Amber who makes her self known in this lovely moment places her hand on Randy’s Shoulder “do you want to go watch hellboy with Max and I?” She asks 

“Sure” he smiles sweetly. Beth pats his cheek and turns to go back to her room.

Amber grabs Randy’s hand. And walks down to her room. Amber was quite a hippie her room was covered in tapestry’s and pop posters, Max was sitting on the floor, Steel was flouting next to him inspecting the game Max was playing, 

“I’ll be right back!” Amber says walking upstairs 

“What you playing?” Randy’s asks Max, 

“Call of Duty” Max smiles towards Randy’s then pats the spot next to him, Randy’s sits down and opens his Root beer from earlier.

“I had a run in with Bash,” Randy’s says, Max pauses the game and looks his way,

“What that fucker do? I’ll beat him up Randy,” Max says as calmly as he can 

“Or more importantly, he’ll use his ultra lik too” Steels says 

“Don’t worry he didn’t hurt me” Randy chuckles 

“Don’t you ever think about it?” Steel asks but gets himself grabbed and thrown on the bed 

“Don’t ask shit like that Steel,” Max says

~3 years ago~

Randy turned to Howard, who was eating all of his fries faster then anyone he’s ever seen. 

“Howard excuse me” Randy says standing and then throwing his best friend finger guns. Howard shot him finger guns back, as he watches Randy walk away. 

Randy went into the bathroom, he noticed he didn’t have a phone. He didn’t even have the Nomicon. He pushes open the stall door but every stall is Snasty. Right before he was about to just leave and hold in his piss, the bathroom door opens and Bash walks in Randy freaks out. 

“Hey loser, Bash is bored” Bash says locking the bathroom door. Bash walks forward and Randy looks for an escape. But right as he sees his chance Bash grabs him and pushes him against the wall. Randy couldn’t process what was going on. He didn’t know what Bash wanted he soon learned as he felt Bash start to pull his shirt up. 

Touching him, Felling every spot he thought was safe under his clothes, he was 14 for goodness sake. 

Bash’s hand moved lower and started to undo Randy’s jeans. Randy starts having a panic attack, he can’t 100% remember when his vision blurred but it did.

“Please stop” Randy bagged as he heard Bash undo his own pants, Randy had already been brought up to Bash’s chest and his legs were rapped around Bash’s waist 

“No can do” Bash says smirking, Bash pulled his dick out of his pants and placed the tip at Randy’s untouched entrance. 

“No- no stop-“ Randy practically yells Bash places his hand over top Randy’s mouth. 

“Damn got to go in dry” Bash says, Tears roll down Randy’s face onto Bash’s hand. Slowly inch by inch Bash pushes in. Randy felt every movement, every inch burning through him. 

“Uuuggggh” Randy cries behind Bash’s hand he didn’t like it, it was tearing him apart. Bash slowly started thrusting into Randy’s tight entrance. 

Randy silently prayed he wasn’t a believer but if god could help him now would be the time. 

Grunts and Groans, that’s all Randy hears as Bash volatiles him, Rapes him, uses him. He felt a liquid of some sort going down his leg and slowly dripping on to the floor. He was bleeding, from his entrance. Bash was literally tearing him apart.

Bash’s thrusts went faster as he pounded into the 14 year old. Randy stayed limp. The pain somehow started to turn into some amazing Randy had never felt before. He felt a shock of electricity running up his spine as Bash slams repeatedly into one spot in Randy.

“Oooohhhh~” Randy moans as the pain almost completely disappears. Bash goes even faster, Randy can’t believe that it could get good but it was honking amazing to the point he couldn’t speak, his mouth hung open.

“Fuck yes” Bash says as he realizes he’s close at the fact of how tight Randy was.

Randy felt him self tense up, in his stomach a feeling came. He could only describe it as a knot. He wants it gone, he craves what comes after. Release. 

Bash pounds into him faster then ever and Randy feels the knot burst. He’s never felt something more intense then this, more amazing then that feeling that came. Because once it did Bash might stop.

And Bash did stop but not after feeling hot liquids be pushed deep inside of him, he hated the feeling.

“You like that Cunningham” 

Bash pulled out and almost dropped Randy, he didn’t even take a second to look at him as he pulled his pants back up and walked out of the bathroom leaving a limp Randy on the floor.

Randy felt the hot liquid that was pushed inside him slowly start to drip down his thighs. He went to stand but he couldn’t he never wanted to feel like this again. He never wanted to be so weak. If someone walked in he’d be forever humiliated. So he tried well being on the ground pull his pants up. 

After his pants were up he pulls himself to his feet and lumps back to where he knew Howard was sitting. It hurt him to sit.

“What happened to you Cunningham?” Howard asks, Randy looks to his best friend 

“Nothing I just slipped” Randy shots Howard a fake smile.

Howard brushes it off believing Randy’s lie.

~present~

Randy wakes up to quiet snoring, he turns and sees his best friends cuddling, Amber snoring. He gets up carefully and walks out of the room he turns to the bathroom and see Britney filling up a bottle. 

He walks forward and knocks on the door, she glances up his way and smiles.

“Hey Randy!” She says, Britney. She had to be the only woman that likes him almost as much as Theresa.

“Hey,” he says 

“What can I do you for?” She asks, she stops filling the bottle and turns off the sink stepping forward 

“Can I sleep in your room, Amber and Max are sleeping together and I don’t want to ruin that.” Randy asks

“Of course!” Britney says a blush coming to her face

“Thank you I really appreciate it!” He says walking with her to her door she opens it and all her animals look there way,

“Sorry if one of them bothers you” she says walking through the sleeping cats. The big lion notices she’s back and gets up to tackle her, she laughs as he rubs his face against her leg. Randy jumps he’s never seen so many animals in one room, he’s never seen a living Lion or Bear before.

“Uhh,” he backs up against the door as the big brown bear comes up to him and stands on his back legs staring down at him. The bear raises his paw and randy shudders.

“Aww! James likes you!” Britany chuckles, Randy opens his eyes and looks to the bear ‘James’ to see him licking his cheek “he never likes anyone” 

Randy looks to Britney and smiles he loves her smile, she grabs his hands and turns the lights off. Throwing herself and him into the bed. 

He felt James get on the bed and lay at the foot of the massive bed. Britney was already tucked in with her eyes closed.

Randy lifts the blanket off his body and does the same. He could get used to sleeping in this bed with her.

His Britney.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for fucked up people like me.


End file.
